


What Was Wanted

by herooflegend



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herooflegend/pseuds/herooflegend
Summary: An ongoing collection of Sjur/Mara ficlets from twitter.
Relationships: Sjur Eido/Mara Sov
Kudos: 12





	1. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Telic II lore entry.
> 
> Request more ficlets from me on twitter @acedefiant <3

Mara takes Sjur to the Dreaming City as soon as it exists in Reality-As-Is.

"It's all a bit much, don't you think? So dramatic," Sjur says as she takes in the Gardens. But she has her arm wrapped around Mara's shoulders, and Mara knows she loves it, just as she loves Mara.


	2. Uncertain

Sjur says, "Don't fret." She kisses Mara on the cheek.

She says, "It's a simple expedition," and takes Mara's hand in her own.

She says, "We'll be back before lunch." Her grip is strong. The press of her lips to Mara's hand is reassuring.

But somehow, she feels uncertain.


	3. Kissing

Mara's journey through the ascendant plane is long. The emptiness tears at her.

When Mara reaches Eleusinia, she sits beneath Sjur's statue to rest. Her throne world is desecrated, but the statue remains. She feels hope.

She presses a kiss to the stone before moving on.


	4. Wreath

Mara's laid across the rocks in the Strand, mists swirling around her, lit only by the stars. 

Sjur undresses her slowly, kisses the inside of her thighs, puts her lips against her. Mara sighs but it comes out like a whine.

Mara may yet be a god but Sjur can still worship her.


End file.
